plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Infi-nut
Infi-nut '(tạm dịch: ''Hồ Đào Vô Cực) 'là cây thứ năm lấy được trong thế giới Far Future trong [[Plants vs. Zombies 2|''Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. ''Nó chỉ có độ cứng bằng nửa Wall-nut, nhưng lại có khả năng hồi phục theo thời gian, miễn là máy phát dưới chân nó vẫn còn. Người chơi lấy được nó sau khi hoàn thành Far Future - Ngày 13 Trong ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, Infi-nut được tăng cấp thành Holographic Tall Nut. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 75 TOUGHNESS: Elevated RECHARGE: Mediocre Infi-nuts are weaker than Wall-nuts, but they can regain health over time. Special: regenerates health over time As a young nut, he spent way too much time standing between two mirrors and trying to look into infinity. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 75 SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Khá KHÔI PHỤC: Trung bình Hồ Đào Vô Cực yếu hơn Hồ Đào thường, nhưng lại có thể hồi máu theo thời gian. Đặc biệt: hồi lại máu theo thời gian Từ khi còn nhỏ, anh ấy đã dành quá nhiều thời gian để đứng giữa hai gương và cố nhìn vào vô tận. Tổng quan Ảnh ba chiều của Infi-nut có thể chịu được 40 phát cắn và hình ảnh của nó bắt đầu thay đổi ở phát cắn thứ 13 và 26, trước khi biến mất hẳn ở phát cắn cắn thứ 40. Nó sẽ khôi phục máu sau 15 giây nếu không bị tấn công tiếp bởi zombie. Trong trường hợp ảnh ba chiều của nó bị biến mất, nó sẽ cần 15 giây để xuất hiện lại như mới. Nâng cấp Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi cho ăn bằng Plant Food, Infi-nut sẽ hồi phục hoàn toàn máu và biến ra một trường lực bảo vệ toàn bộ phía trước cột mà nó được trồng. Trường lực này chịu được tối đa 200 phát cắn, hoặc 10 cú đập của Gargantuar, đồng thời chặn được các zombie bay giống như Tall-nut, và dây câu của Fisherman Zombie. Trang phục Nó tạo thêm một trường lực nữa phía trước hai ô. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Chiến thuật Vai trò của Infi-nut tương tự như của Wall-nut, đó là tạo hàng rào phòng thủ cho các cây tấn công trước zombie. So với Wall-nut thì Infi-nut có thể hồi phục máu của mình mà không cần dùng Plant Food hoặc có Wall-nut First Aid, điều đó khiến cho nó ít phải "bảo dưỡng" hơn. Tốc độ khôi phục nhanh hơn cũng giúp người chơi nhanh chóng thiết lập hàng rào phòng thủ hơn. Tuy nhiên, Infi-nut chỉ có sức phòng thủ bằng một nửa và tốn nhiều Mặt trời hơn, khiến cho nó không thích hợp để bảo vệ những điểm then chốt trong các màn Frostbite Caves, hoặc những điểm zombie bị gom lại bởi Garlic hoặc Sweet Potato. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của nó tuy nhiên lại là một thế mạnh cực lớn, vì nó có khả năng bảo vệ toàn bộ một cột trước các cuộc tấn công của zombie mà không tốn thêm diện tích trồng, tương tự như Pumpkin của game đầu. Thêm vào đó, trường lực cũng chặn lại một cơ số các loại zombie có khả năng đè nát, vô hiệu hóa hay vượt qua các cây phòng thủ, như Dodo Rider Zombie, Troglobite, hay Punk Zombie. Ngay cả Gargantuar cũng cần tới 10 cú đập mới có thể phá được trường lực này. Infi-nut là một cây rất hữu dụng trong Last Stand. Nó không chỉ rẻ hơn Tall-nut, mà còn có khả năng hồi phục máu và giúp tiết kiệm Mặt trời cho các cây tấn công khác, như đã nói ở trên. Tuy nhiên, Tall-nut lại chống chịu được hơn gấp bốn lần, và chắn được các zombie bay mà không cần đến Plant Food, thậm chí có thể sống sót được đến tận cuối màn mà không cần phải thay thế. Sử dụng Infi-nut trong các màn Ancient Egypt mà Explorer Zombie xuất hiện có thể là hạ sách, vì chúng có khả năng đốt cháy cả hình ảnh ba chiều lẫn máy phát của nó, khiến nó không thể hồi phục. Tuy nhiên, trường lực tạo ra bởi Plant Food lại không thể bị đốt bởi zombie này, thay vào đó, chúng sẽ ăn trường lực trong khi vẫn cầm đuốc trên tay. Trong thế giới Dark Ages, Infi-nut là cây duy nhất có thể chịu được đạn bật lại từ Jester Zombie, vì chúng chỉ khiến hình ảnh ba chiều biến mất mà không phá hủy máy phát. Nó cũng có thể chặn lại Wizard Zombie bằng trường lực, mặc dù chính nó cũng có thể bị biến thành cừu. Trong thế giới Big Wave Beach, trường lực của Infi-nut có thể xử lý được Surfer Zombie và Fisherman Zombie. Trường lực có khả năng chặn lại dây câu, và buộc Surfer Zombie phải tiếp đất, đồng thời cắm ván lướt sóng của mình xuống. Tuy nhiên, nên lưu ý là nếu Surfer Zombie "hạ cánh" cùng hàng với Infi-nut, chiếc ván sẽ cắm thẳng vào nó và phá luôn trường lực. Trong thế giới Frostbite Caves, trường lực có thể chặn những viên đạn tuyết của Hunter Zombie. Thêm vào đó, nó cũng chặn được cả những khối băng đẩy bởi Troglobite. Trong thế giới Lost City, trường lực của Infi-nut khá hữu dụng để vô hiệu hóa Excavator Zombie và Bug Zombie. Excavator Zombie không thể đào hay vượt qua được trường lực, mà bắt buộc phải phá nó, còn Bug Zombie thì không thể bay qua nó. Tuy nhiên, nó không có tác dụng bảo vệ trước Lost Pilot Zombie nếu chúng có rơi xuống đúng cột có trường lực. Trong thế giới Neon Mixtape Tour, trường lực lại có thể ngăn chặn được Punk Zombie và Arcade Zombie. Thêm vào đó, Infi-nut cũng chịu được sóng âm tạo ra bởi Hair Metal Gargantuar, bất kể còn bao nhiêu máu, điều làm cho nó có vai trò rất quan trọng trong Greatest Hits. Nó cũng khiến cho đòn tấn công bằng sóng âm này có đôi chút lợi với người chơi, vì Gargantuar sẽ phải liên tục tạo ra sóng âm cho đến khi Infi-nut bị phá hủy. Tránh sử dụng Infi-nut để đối phó với Ankylosaurus trong thế giới Jurassic Marsh vì chúng vẫn có thể bị đẩy, kể cả có Plant Food. Nếu chúng xuất hiện cùng một số lượng lớn zombie, chúng có thể dễ dàng tiêu diệt Infi-nut. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Explorer Zombie, Zombie Parrot, Zombie King, Surfer Zombie, Troglobite, Arcade Zombie, Glitter Zombie và MC Zom-B (trong khi nhạc của nó đang bật), Gargantuar và Zombot Tomorrow-tron có thể phá hủy hoàn toàn máy phát của Infi-nut. Barrel Roller Zombie, Pianist Zombie và Turquoise Skull Zombie thì có thể phá hủy hình ảnh ba chiều, nhưng máy phát thì vẫn còn. * Nó là cây duy nhất có khả năng hồi phục theo thời gian, đúng như cái tên của nó. Thêm vào đó, tên của nó trong tiếng Anh có thể đồng âm luôn với từ "infinite", một trong hai từ ghép lại tên nó và có nghĩa là "vô tận/vô cực". * Nếu một Chicken Wrangler Zombie tiếp cận được trường lực của Infi-nut mà vẫn còn dây trói gà, những con gà trên người zombie đó sẽ biến mất, nhưng thực ra chúng vẫn còn ở đó. Một khi bị tấn công, lũ Zombie Chicken sẽ phóng ra và ăn lớp trường lực. * Trừ trường hợp máy phát bị phá hủy, hình ảnh ba chiều bị mất không tính là cả cây bị mất. * Trong các file của game, tên nó được ghi là "Holo-nut". * Trang phục của Infi-nut gợi nhớ đến series Ghostbusters. * Nếu người chơi trồng Infi-nut lên một cây khác đã bị tổn thương, nó sẽ không hồi lại máu, nhưng cũng không tốn Mặt trời. Điều này khiến cho Wall-nut First Aid trở nên vô dụng với cây này. Lỗi này đã được sửa trong bản 2.9. * Mecha-Football Zombie, Glitter Zombie (khi nhạc của nó đang bật), và bất kì zombie nào bị đẩy bởi Ankylosaurus đều có thể ngay lập tức hạ trường lực của Infi-nut. * Nếu một Swashbuckler Zombie hạ cánh đúng chỗ Infi-nut được trồng, thì thay vì ăn trường lực, zombie đó sẽ ăn cây Infi-nut, đồng thời làm mất luôn trường lực. Tuy nhiên, trường lực vẫn có thể còn nếu nó được tạo ra bởi một cây Infi-nut khác cùng cột. * Kể cả khi Infi-nut đang sử dụng khả năng Plant Food của nó và không may bị biến thành cừu, trường lực của nó vẫn không bị biến mất. ** Điều xảy ra tương tự nếu nó bị cuốn bởi bạch tuộc do Octo Zombie ném ra. * Nếu một cây Infi-nut hồi phục hai lần cùng một màn, người chơi sẽ đạt được thành tích "Re-Re Spawn". * Nếu một cây Sweet Potato được trồng phía sau trường lực của Infi-nut và người chơi cho nó ăn Plant Food, zombie sẽ bị thu hút và có thể vượt qua hàng rào chắn. * Nếu Potato Mine được trồng ngay sau trường lực của Infi-nut, zombie ở phía bên kia vẫn có thể kích nổ (và bị giết) bởi nó. * Ban đầu, giá mặt trời của nó dự kiến là 125. * Hai cây Infi-nut có thể giam một zombie lại một chỗ, vì chúng sẽ luân phiên hồi máu rồi bị ăn bởi zombie, cây này tạo điều kiện cho cây kia hồi phục. * Sóng âm tạo ra bởi Hair Metal Gargantuar có thể xuyên qua trường lực của Infi-nut. ** Tuy nhiên, sóng âm lại không thể xuyên qua máy phát của nó. Xem thêm * Trường lực * Re-Re Spawn * Wall-nut Thể loại:Cây cối Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Thể loại:Far Future Thể loại:Cây cối thu được ở Far Future Thể loại:Cây cối có tốc độ khôi phục trung bình Thể loại:Cây phòng thủ Thể loại:Cây hồi phục Thể loại:Các cây Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Thể loại:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars be:Бясконцы арэх es:Nuez infinita fr:Infini-noix ru:Бесконечный орех en:Infi-nut pl:Infi-nut